


Night As A Footman

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Lizard had never been a lizard of many words, but as Miss Ella seemed to be struggling whether to go or not to go, he had to speak up and encourage her to chase her dreams. For you never know when an opportunity like that is going to strike again. And thankfully his words helped the lovely lady in walking up those stairs and probably spend the best night of her life.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night As A Footman

It had started as a very ordinary night for Mr. Lizard. He had been situated in the wonderful, vast garden he had been living in all his life. Not that he was alone. He had his many friends, including the other lizards, as well as Mr. Goose, and perhaps some of the mice, even though they usually did eat all the food.

Mr. Lizard was especially attached to the young lady in the house, named Ella, but often called Cinderella these days. She was like a ray of sunshine to anyone who needed some comfort. She was kind and warm and absolutely the opposite of the new residents in the house.

So you can imagine Mr. Lizard's distress when he spotted Miss Ella rushing down to the garden, tears in her eyes. But before Mr. Lizard could even let his little brain work out a way to help her, a woman appeared out of nowhere. She was very beautiful with her dazzling, white gown, and she seemed to be in possession of some very peculiar abilities indeed.

And with that woman's help, Mr. Lizard was no longer small and green. Or, well, he was still green, and still relatively small, but for the time being, he was a footman for Miss Ella. 

You see, there was a ball that Miss Ella was desperate to attend to. And the white woman was very determined to make Ella's dream come true, which Mr. Lizard quite agreed with. So despite his own confusion, he swallowed his questions and decided to simply focus on making that lovely young lady's night as good as possible.

The ride to the castle was very exciting. Mr. Lizard had never experienced travelling at such a speed before, and he found he quite liked it. But what he liked even more was the beautiful palace they arrived in moments later.

Mr. Lizard had never been a lizard of many words, but as Miss Ella seemed to be struggling whether to go or not to go, he had to speak up and encourage her to chase her dreams. For you never know when an opportunity like that is going to strike again. And thankfully his words helped the lovely lady in walking up those stairs and probably spend the best night of her life.

While Ella was at the ball, Mr. Lizard did not move from his post by the carriage. He knew that it would be very important to be ready to leave when the clock struck midnight. He was a very good listener, after all. But from all the excitement of the night, Mr. Lizard soon found himself very sleepy. He did swear to himself that he would not fall asleep, but it seemed that even the biggest amount of determination cannot stop exhaustion.

When it was time to leave, Mr. Lizard, thankfully, was very much alert, helping Ella inside the carriage as they rushed away from the Prince. It was very peculiar, he seemed like a nice young man. But Mr. Lizard had never been one to question things. So he did his best to ensure that their trip back to the awful house would go as smoothly as possible.

And when the spell broke and Mr. Lizard was a simple lizard once more, he knew he would always remember that special night that he had spent as a footman.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!! Apologies for the long wait, it's just that it's summer and I'm enjoying it as much as I can! :) But yes, I quite enjoyed this fic even though I know, quite literally, nothing about writing from an animal's POV.


End file.
